garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregg Berger
Not to be confused with Greg Berg. Greggory "Gregg" Berger (born December 10, 1950) is an American voice actor, known for roles such as Grimlock, Skyfire, Long Haul, and others from The Transformers, Cornfed Pig from Duckman, Agent K from Men in Black: The Series (after Season 1), Mysterio and Kraven from the 1994 Spider-Man ''series, Tycoon from ''Disney's Wuzzles, Headmaster Gromble from Ahhh! Real Monsters, Kalani from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and several characters from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. Berger is also known for his work in video game series, including Spyro (as Hunter and Ripto), Final Fantasy (as Jecht), Viewtiful Joe ''(as Captain Blue), Marvel, ''Call of Duty ''(as Sgt. Moody), ''Star Wars, and Skylanders (as Magna Charge). Berger is one of the voices of Eeyore from Disney's Winnie the Pooh. Berger has prominently portrayed Odie in animation, along with many other characters. Garfield TV Specials Here Comes Garfield *Pleasure Motors Salesman Garfield on the Town *Ali Cat *Gang Cat #1 *Sly Garfield in the Rough *Ranger #1 *Radio Announcer Garfield's Halloween Adventure *TV Announcer Garfield in Paradise *Cat Announcer *Pigeon Garfield Goes Hollywood *TV Host *Blue *Flippy *Grandma Fogerty *Bob Happy Birthday, Garfield *Announcer Garfield: His 9 Lives *Jester *Scientist #1 Garfield's Babes and Bullets *Burt Fleebish Garfield's Feline Fantasies *Waiter Garfield Gets a Life *Yukon Stinky *TV Sponsor Announcer *Man #2 Garfield and Friends Garfield *Floyd *Herman Post *Madman Murray *Bertie Buddy Bear *Irving Burnside *WBOR Manager *Bonzo/Brick *Television Host (Peace and Quiet) *Man #1 (Garfield Goes Hawaiian) *Dancing Dog (Garfield Goes Hawaiian) *Space Shuttle Commentator (Box O' Fun) *Cat (School Daze) *Clyde (School Daze) *Newscaster (Nighty Nightmare; Day of Doom) *National Guard (Nighty Nightmare) *Alien (Nighty Nightmare) *Brett (Fraidy Cat) *Actor (Nothing To Sneeze At) *Beggar (Nothing To Sneeze At) *Boopsie (Garfield's Moving Experience) *Mr. Mendelberger (Identity Crisis) *"Small Market" Cashier (Cabin Fever) *Ranger (Cabin Fever) *Mr. Atweiler (Fair Exchange) *Dog Catcher (Don't Move) *Fire Fighter #1 (Don't Move) *Mr. Mystic (Magic Mutt) *Merlin (Magic Mutt) *"Monday Announcer" (Monday Misery) *Samoan Cat (Monday Misery) *Cat Show Judge (Best of Breed) *"Doggie Tongue: Threat or Menace?" Narrator (All About Odie) *Dog (Forget Me Not) *Salesman (Sales Resistance) *“The All How-To-Prepare-Potatoes Channel” Presenter (Sales Resistance) *Lottery Host (Fat & Furry) *Mansion Proprietor (Fat & Furry) *Chicago Airport Announcer (The Great Getaway) *Rudy (Dogmother 2) *Burglar (Top Ten) *Mr. Rhizome (One Good Fern Deserves Another) *Announcer (One Good Fern Deserves Another) *Mike (The Black Book) *Cowboy (The Lasagna Zone) *Chip Tooth (The Lasagna Zone) *Sakamoto (Yojumbo) *Alley Cat (Pros and Cons) *Federico Fettucini *Stage Manager (Lights! Camera! Garfield!) *Al (Brain Boy) *Aquarium Director (Maine Course) *Sid (Robodie) *Robot Odies (Robodie) *TV (Video Victim) *Billy Bob Bo Benson (Cactus Jake Rides Again) *Stinky Davis *District Attorney (Binky Goes Bad!) *Gnomes (Crime and Nourishment) *Jerome (Housebreak Hotel) *Mediocre Movie Matinee Announcer (Video Airlines) *El Cine Spectacular Announcer (Video Airlines) *Creature (Video Airlines) *Mystic Manor Owner (Mystic Manor) *Surfer (Mystic Manor) *Chinese Dragon *Ticket Clerk (Skyway Robbery) *Controller (Skyway Robbery) *"Hit the Buzzer, Win a Cookie!" Host (Astrocat) *Buzz #2 (Astrocat) *Scientist's Assistant (Astrocat) *Harold John *Priest (Wedding Bell Blues) *Stage Hand (Binky Gets Cancelled Again!) *Duke of Blurp (Fit for a King) *Cashier (Dessert in the Desert) *Homer's Tow Service attendant (Dessert in the Desert) *Cop (Hound of the Arbuckles) *Cactus Josh (Urban Arbuckle) *Cactus Jeremiah (Urban Arbuckle) *Rufus *Regular Guy/Disc Jockey (D.J. Jon) *Employee (Star Struck) *Rufus (Dirty Business) *Tin Man's posse (The Legend of Cactus Jupiter) *Television Advertiser (Jukebox Jon) *Man (Jukebox Jon) *Note Takers (Jukebox Jon) *Laundry-Eating Alien (Night of the Living Laundromat) *Interrogator #2 (Cash and Carry) *Priest (Guaranteed Trouble) *Riff (A Jarring Experience) *Fluffy (Home Away From Home) *Alexander Graham Bell (The Great Inventor) *Andrew (Day of Doom) *The Masked Mauler (Canvas Back Cat) *Police Chief (The Creature That Lived In The Refrigerator, Behind the Mayonnaise, Next to the Ketchup and to the Left of the Cole Slaw!) *Wilbur Entwhistle (Jumping Jon) *Madison (Cute for Loot) *Security Guard (Airborne Odie) *Cecil *Frankie (Bride And Broom) *Mouse (The Cartoon Cat Conspiracy) *Bulldog (The Cartoon Cat Conspiracy) *Ghost General (Ghost of a Chance) *Farmer (Revenge of the Living Lunch) *Ketchup Bottle (Revenge of the Living Lunch) *Pickle (Revenge of the Living Lunch) *German Potato Salad (Revenge of the Living Lunch) *City Council Member (Revenge of the Living Lunch) *Kenny Katnip *Wilbur Wright *Joe (Canine Conspiracy) *Reporter (Canine Conspiracy) *Ollie *Priest (The Best Policy) *Fish #1 (Fishy Feline) *King of Hamelin (The Pie-Eyed Piper) *Monica's father (Date of Disaster) *Sam/Fred Gazorninplat (The Longest Doze) *Stage Announcer (Stairway to Stardom) *Wizard (Magic, Monsters, and Manicotti) *Venomous *Mr. Escrow *Becky's father (Lost and Foundling) *Mack Sennett (Films and Felines) *Fatty (Films and Felines) *Mr. Bijou (Films and Felines) *Demented Dave's Assistant (Madman Meets His Match) *Poppa *Mr. Bumble (My Fair Feline) *Cats (My Fair Feline) *Newscaster (My Fair Feline) *Ogre (Puss In Hi-Tops) *Dr. E. Darrell Moonunit *Children's Television Host (Thoroughly Mixed-Up Mouse) *Max (Food Fighter) *Crusher Krellman (Food Fighter) *Jelly Roger Pirate (The Jelly Roger) *TV Repairman (The Jelly Roger) *Salesman (Clash of the Titans) *Creature *Shekitron 3000 (Canned Laughter) *Talk Show Host *Tony (The Horror Hostess Part 1) *Baseball Player (The Horror Hostest Part 1) *Baseball Rats (The Horror Hostess Part 2) *Alien Head #2 (Arbuckle the Invincible) *Pizza Delivery Man (The Ocean Blue) U.S. Acres *Orson Pig *Weasel *Wolf *Bernie *Murray *Jail Rat (Wanted: Wade) *Rooster Ranger (Rooster Revenge) *Clarion Aliens (No Laughing Matter) *Orson's Ancestor (Barn of Fear) *Hammerhead Hog *Peanut Butter Monster (Peanut-Brained Rooster) *Captain Ahab *Telephone Contestant #2 (Mystery Guest) *Sheldon's Bunny Friend (Fast Food) *Dog Cop *Dog (Over the Rainbow) *Wade's Guardian Angel *Waylon *Jack (Jack II - The Rest of the Story) *Stone (Jack II - The Rest of the Story) *Who *Professor (What's It All About, Wade?) *Mirror (Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs Part 1) *Finagler Fox *Johnny (Mind Over Melvin) *Senator (Holiday Happening) *Tortoise (Hare Force) *Goat (Double Trouble Talk) *The Old Man of the Mountain *Readem *Monster Father (The Monster Who Couldn't Scare Anybody) *Farmer Merv (The Monster Who Couldn't Scare Anybody) DTV Movies *Shecky Garfield Gets Real *Hale Garfield's Pet Force *Odious The Garfield Show *Squeak *Harry *Mr. Cannell *Mama Meany *Mr. Gizzard *Mr. Barker *Anchorman *Bus Driver *Announcer for Ratator Pest (A Game of Cat and Mouse) *Doberman (Freaky Monday) *Ralph *Bernie Blowfish *Oliver Octavius (Fish to Fry) *Rob the Giant Chicken (Virtualodeon) *Squirrel (Up a Tree) *Professor Walnut (Up a Tree) *Schizophrenic Man (Up a Tree) *Spider Odie *Moe (Super Me) *Rags *Crusher *Phone Voice *Freddy Fox (Penny Henny) *Omar *Special Agent Frick (Detective Odie) *Albert *Repairman (True Colors) *Announcer (True Colors) *Director *Professor Bonkers' Assistant (Prehistoric Pup) *Narrator (Boris the Snowman) *Buckley *Antique Store Owner (Little Trouble in Big China) *Panda Bear #1 (Little Trouble in Big China) *Master of The Mountain (Little Trouble in Big China) *Dr. Puzzle *Angel Professor Garfield *Announcer *Officer Bob *Willard Trivia *Berger was the guest judge for the "Garfield" episode of Cake Wars. Category:Voice Actor